Rulers of the Sea
by EquestrianTillTheEnd
Summary: Blood stains the soft dirt, moonlight reflecting off of it's crimson surface. Is a princess' life any different than than that of a thief's? Once Death comes to greet you, it no longer matters if you were a princess, king, or a mere servant boy. We are all equally human. Death will someday greet us all. This world is cruel, but it is fair.-AU-Pairings: GinMado, HikaruxHyoma, ect.
1. Intro

**A/N**

Sup homies!-Gah, no, stop it before you start rambling again!-too late. QAQ

Okay, so it's been about a month since my last update and I'm here with an actually story, yes, it'll have Chapters n' chiz.(Man I love that word.)

So, originally I planned to write this full out ninja story with this epic cross over and tons of gore with an amazing plot line.(I should most likely insert some commas into that sentence but...grammors es dfcult)

I think that was the most painful thing I have ever written in the entirety of my life.

*shudders*

May the grammar be with you all.

So yeah, ninja are better than pirates, but I figured, "Hey, Gingka kinda reminds me of those thief people that ride on these magical thingies called boats."

So yeah...pirates...get excited...or not...I mean, you can be totally not excited if you don't want to be but-I'll shut up now.

**WARNING:** Slight cursing, a lot of violence, and rum.(No, this will not be smutty-and this warning goes for the entire story as a whole, not just this chapter.)

**DISCLAIMER:** Neither Metal Fight Beyblade, nor it's characters belong to me. Any OCs in this story(and there will be a limited amount, because they are only background characters for the time being.) are owned by me.(Unless of course my friend decides to donate an OC...then I will say it is owned by her-and action!)

* * *

Waves crash loudly against the harbor, drowning out the voices of commoners rushing from place to place.

My feet collide with the dirt silently as my breathing remains at a steady rate. Running isn't really my thing, but I've been doing it for so long, it's more like second nature to me by now.

Colors, brown, blue, white, beige and millions more, surround me. They're nothing more than simple blurs, or merely strokes of a brush. The filthy blurs cry out as I shove my way past them. Can't they tell I kind of need to get through?

Mentally rolling my eyes, I turn the corner only to be face to face with a wall.

A _wall_.

Seriously?

What kind of cruel world is this?

There can't just be a wall.

Why the bloody hell is there a wall here?

People need to warn me about these things!

Growling lowly to myself I turn around.

Five guards. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, I sigh in exasperation. This is too much work for a simple "commoner" like myself. Oh woe is me. Might as well just give up and be thrown in the dungeons.

"You know what?" my voice echoes through the alley as I stifle a yawn, "I'm too lazy to fight today, how 'bout another day, mates?"

My hand reaches for a smoke bomb hidden in the pouch tied to my belt.

The guards finally take action and proceed to threaten me-

_I find it hilarious how they think they can actually scare me_-

"You are under arrest by the royal guard, resist and be prosecuted more harshly than that according to the crimes you have undoubtedly committed."

"Oh, I'm terrified, spare me please!" I cry out in mock terror, "Whoops! Forgive me, my hand slipped!"

As the words leave my mouth a thick clouding of smoke fills the alley way. The smoke making an easy cover for a get away.

Slipping out of the alley I find myself in the center of the town. Merchants and vendors fill the streets. My eyes unconsciously roll, these swine couldn't even wipe their own nose if they tried.

The higher-ups disgust me.

On a another note, I find it kind of funny that no one notices me. My dirty vest rests over my shredded, puffy-sleeved shirt, it used to be white, but now is stained with dust and crimson blood. My wine-red scarf is wrapped around my waist,-

Just a little warning, don't even think about touching my scarf unless you're that excited to meet Death.

-a dirty, tan colored bag full of money is tied to one of my many belts. I'm also wearing dirty beige breeches that the higher ups wouldn't even think to wear, not to mention my knee high boots are kind of a mess.

...Don't get me started on my hair...

Aside from my actual clothing, I'm carrying a gun(or two), three daggers, and a scimitar just in case.  
Are these people seriously _that_ clueless?

Not trying to sound trigger-happy, but I can just see their snobby faces getting shredded to pieces by bullets-

Okay, maybe that did sound a little trigger-happy.

I sigh as I make my way into the 'uglier' part of town, breathing in the smoke from various things that would be best left unknown, salty air making the stench all the better.

I love this smell, it's so refreshing.

Snatching a golden apple off of a random stand when no one is looking, I turn right, towards the East part of town. That's where my-'scuse me, I mean where the Captain's-ship-cough cough, I mean girlfriend, cough cough-is docked.

As the beauty comes into my sight I can't help smirking. My crew-mates won't believe what I just stole.

Yes, I stole it, how else was I supposed to get my hands on such an intriguing artifact?

Climbing aboard 'The Aquila', I toss what's left of my half-eaten apple overboard.

(Totally not relating to the apple.)If I'm not mistaken, Aquila, in some way, shape or form, preferably Latin, represents an eagle...eagles don't swim...again, I could be mistaken, but last time I checked, wings are meant for skies, not water.

My footsteps carry me over the deck and through a set of polished wooden doors, right into Captain Tsubasa's cabin.

_I don't see why he, of all people, gets the best and biggest cabin._

Slipping the satchel over my head, yes, I had a satchel too, I place it on Captain Tsubasa's desk. He eyes it in suspicion.

The nerve of that guy! He has no clue the trouble I went through to get such a priceless artifact!

"This should earn my keep for the next month or two right?" I questioned in monotone voice, with a raised eyebrow.

-Oh, 'guess I forgot to mention how this whole 'business' worked.

For now I'll give you just a brief summary, about eight years ago Captain's father took me in from off the streets and ever since I've been raised on this ship, he died and-blah blah blah, you get the picture.

I've been earning my keep on this ship, since then, by stealing rare treasures or even just food...I guess it's kind of like taxes.-

"What is it?" he questions me, emotionless, this guy frustrates me so much.

"See for yourself." I reply, hating him more and more with every second that ticks by.

I can even list the reasons why I hate him too, yes, I have reasons!

His emotionless gaze makes me want to shoot his head right off his shoulders.

His long, silver hair makes it look like we're poor and helpless.

Not to mention, he's totally ungrateful, I mean, I didn't even eat lunch today!

I should probably stop there...I swear, he can tell when I mentally complain about him!

He rests his hand, calloused from many years of hard labor and writing, on my satchel, pulling it closer to him. With his other hand he carefully slides out the artifact that I spent so much effort to retrieve.

The moonlight streams through the window behind him, hitting the emerald gem in the most magnificent way.

Tsubasa-Captain, I mean-stared at it, silently scrutinizing the thing.

"Well?" I urged.

He replied in an uninterested voice, "Queen Zillith V's crown...It'll pay for a little over a month, nothing more though. The stone is scratched and the silver bent and dented. Next time find me something that doesn't look like it's been put through a war."

I groaned for two reasons.

The first being the fact that the Captain is such an asshole.

Second, the irony of that last comment he made, because of course, the precious artifact he holds in his hands dates back a few couple of centuries ago to the time of one of this country's civil wars.

Man, I hate this guy.

* * *

**A/N**

Soooo...How did you like it?

This is a lot different than my previous fan fictions, but I'm hoping you guys like it.

Anyway, it's around 4:41AM and I'm on vacation, *is actually on my laptop in a room filled with 2 sleeping people, because my sister and her friend took the other bedroom so we're left with couches* so I should probably get off, I'm going to see the sunrise around 5:30AM anyway.

Haha, yes I got inspiration from the beach-I hate the beach, I only go out at night, and let me tell you, the hour of twilight is beautiful. Especially with the waves, although I much rather be up in the mountains, there's only a few times when one can witness such beauty and power.

Yeah...I didn't swim in the ocean at all this week-did I tell you about my injury last year when we were on vacation? No? Okay.

Anyway, love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review~

I absolutely love criticism, and if you enjoyed it, then that's even better!

Alright, I probably sound drunk at the moment(actually, I sound surprisingly sane-NUUUUUU!)so I'm off to finish a picture for Itachi-HOLY CRAP! NO! I MISSED SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY BY 2 DAYS! DANG IT! I'M SUCH A BAD FAN! SHUN ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!-

Gingka: Before she burns your eyes with her relentless pleas for punishment, see ya next time.

Oooo!

~Icy signing out~

P.S. I have to figure out how to add chapters to stories on here, I also apologize for any spelling mistakes, I can't see my keyboard.

P.P.S. Gingka's the narrator of this story for now, and he's around age 19.(I should've let you figure that out on your own...oh well...)


	2. Chapter 1-Beginnings

**A/N**

Ugh, so sorry guys! I meant to upload this on-wait...it is Friday...

Anyway, it was supposed to be uploaded earlier, other than that, I am horribly sorry for this chapter. I'ts short, and doesn't really have a point-okay never mind it has a point. A big point. I just kind of needed to make a chapter for this. Wow, I can't believe it's the first chapter and it's already horrible! QAQ

Okay, well after I wrote this I was looking up a bunch of random stuff about ships back in the 1800s-This does not take place in the 1800s, but somewhere around there I presume-or maybe it does...Ehem, back to the point...

Okay, last night I fell off this gorgeous lovely horse, that I love so very much.

The whole thing was completely my fault, my inside shoulder was down too much as we were going over the jump, making us both off balance, he jumped higher than I expected, and we were doing a line jump(which is basically two jumps in a row). So if I had been able to pull myself back into the saddle correctly by the next jump, I would have been fine...but...stuff happens and I fell off...This amazing horse is such a sweetheart though, he slowed down and turned to the other side so he wouldn't trample me and it's as if he made the fall easier on me. My wrist that I broke before hurts a bit, and my ankle is really swollen, I can't really walk on it, but it's definitely not broken(I think). I was able to get back up and jump again, so were all good. Haha...

Anyway, the point of explaining that is, because when I was looking up facts last night to make this chapter more historically correct(I'm sorry for all of the things that happen in this chapter that wouldn't happen in real life.), my wrist decided it didn't want to work, and I kind of just fell asleep(not to mention is was 2:00AM but...pfft...). So...please forgive me for how horrible this chapter is.

Sorry guys.

**WARNING: Cursing and mention of alcohol.**(Cursing really doesn't make the writing quality any better...and I hate using cursing in my writing so I'm not quite sure why I put it in this fan fiction. If there is any, there's not much.)

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Metal Fight Beyblade nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Beginnings**

The scent of salt water and fish hangs in the air as the 'Aquila' sails through the night. Moon light shimmers on the water, creating millions of different patterns of light and shadow. Waves crash against each other as if they were in some ultimate battle of life and death. The winners continuing on, only to be toppled over by the next victor. There was no end to it.

Now that I think about it, this kind of sounds similar to humanity. We fight with all we have. We give up _everything_...but no-one ever promised an equal pay.

Once you're at the top, there will always be others that will rise above you.

_..._

_Wow, that made my brain hurt._

Wind rustles my disheveled red, almost crimson, colored hair. I always loved it out here at night.

Nothing's more stress relieving than watching the waves in the moonlight.

I sigh in content-almost content.

A mere half hour ago I was rudely awakened as a result to nightmares...

What a w_onderful _way to wake up.

I'm surprised my dream catcher isn't stained with blood and burnt to a crisp by now.

_Poor thing..._

I roll my eyes.

These nightmares aren't even that bothersome anymore other than the fact that they're annoying.

Though, the closer we get to the town of Dearg, the nightmares get worse. I didn't think that was possible until this most recent one.

Bringing my hand up, I rub the sleep out of my eyes, yawning.

Best not to dwell on it.

Man, I need sleep, but if I go back to my cabin now...I look at the sky, watching as the moon starts to lower...

I can't help but feel a sense of longing, like wishing the moon would stay out forever and leave me to my own thoughts, _so I won't forget..._

Aside from that, Tsubasa will be slaving us around in no time. Masamune's up in crow's nest. I'm lucky I'm not on night shift tonight. I snicker, Nile, Kyoya, Tetsuya and Ryuga were left with that.

If it wasn't so funny maybe I'd actually feel bad for those three...Tetsuya...can be a little bit...off his rocker at times...

He's the "Crazy Drunk" in our crew, the more stereotypical pirate, who has a knack for repeatedly saying the word 'crab'.

'Crabby! Get outta my cabin, Crab!'-He stole something of mine, how else was I supposed to get it back?

'Pass me the booze, crab!'

'That's mine, crab!'

And so on.

Man, that guy's a real ass.

I mentally groan in annoyance as my crew mates start to shuffle onto the deck to fulfill their 'daily duties'.

The rest of the day is pretty ordinary, just like any other.

That is, until we reach Dearg.

It stands in front of me, giant, colossal even. The castle, in the center, towers over everything, as if it was built just to intimidate the commoners, who are trampled by the higher-ups. The sun lies just behind the castle, making it look as though everything is against us, even the sky.

The whole ordeal feels like some kind of war scenario to me. Both enemies charging at each other only to be welcomed into a sea of crimson. A sea of death.

It makes me wonder how much blood will be spilled in this town? Blood on my hands that I can never truly wash off...

I'm being really poetic today, maybe it's best if I shut my trap and suck it up...

...but I can't...

This town holds too many memories that I never wanted to remember. So here I am staring at the town like Death himself, while someone yells at me to get back to work. I try to move, but fear is consuming me. Regret? Maybe. My body is completely paralyzed with this overwhelming feeling. Why is this bothering me? We're not even staying long, maybe a week. As long as I keep myself out of the Royal's business, I won't have to worry about it.

It'll be fine right?

I try to assure myself, but dark memories consume my mind. Memories I haven't even told my closest friend, Madoka.

**-Flashback-**

_"Come on! Fight me like a man!" A little ginger haired boy yells. His two front teeth missing and is clothed in rags._

_I can remember the smell of those woods, along with the sounds. I bet I could still maneuver my way through them with my eyes closed._

_"But...what if I get my boots wet?" The other child whines, blues eyes sparkling._

_A look of confusion plasters itself to the ginger's face, "Why does that matter, scaredy?"_

_Of course, I now know why that spoiled brat didn't want to get his 'precious' boots wet._

_'Scaredy's' eyes widen and he looks at his feet, shuffling them, as he nervously mumbles, "I dunno...I like them..."_

_I hate how innocent he acted. It makes my blood boil with rage._

_The other replied, "Suck it up!" and pulled him through the small creek._

_His friend let out a quiet squeak as water soaked his, once dry and clean, leather boots._

_"See? Not so bad." the rugged boy with the red hair gave him a toothy grin._

**-Flashback over-**

One after one, they replayed in my head.

As the shadow of the castle starts to loom over the 'Aquila', one thought is left in my mind.

_What kind of cruel joke is this?_

* * *

**A/N**

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! QAQ

o-o'

Ehem! Sorry about that. -.-

*sigh*

This chapter...is...so...flubbin...horrible...Agonizing even! It hurts! It burrrrrrns! Gah! I'm melting! _MELTIIINGGGG!_

o-o Was that just a reference to Wizard of Oz?

Okay, anyway, I should've known better than to write about a subject I know nothing about. Although, once I get to a certain point...ships won't really be included much in this...there's a...reason...-3-

I wrote this, because I'm currently working on writing an actually book, completely different from this. It's dark and mythical...so...ehem..yeah...(I wanted to practice writing something full length.)

At some point, this story will get _really_ dark.

_REALLY_ dark, cuz that's my thing yo.

No. No. Why did I just say 'yo', guys, somebody! Send a doctor!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!~

See ya next time!

-Icellus signing out-


	3. DiscontinuedAuthor's Note

**A/N**

Hey guys.

Sorry I haven't updated, in what? Two weeks?...I don't quite remember.

Stress has been weighing down on me a lot lately and it's stupid, I know, but the thought of this fanfiction literally makes me nauseous. I can't write it easily anymore, and I know I shouldn't have even uploaded it. Anyway, I wanted to try and continue this, but I don't think its gonna work, I had some of chapter 2 written...but...

Okay, let me explain a few reasons why I could not update for the past 2 weeks.

-4 teeth pulled

-fell off a horse

-got braces

Those all happened over the course of 2 weeks and let me tell you...not fun...actually, I got glasses too, so...

I have so much math to finish before the end of this month, and I've barely even touched it because it terrifies me, for some strange reason. I love math, I really do. When something's official though, it tears me apart inside, because I'm scared of failing. This isn't a rant, I'm just trying to explain to you how my brain works. I don't think I'll be able to do this, because it's so much pressure. I know literally _nothing _about pirates and boats, except for that fact that pirates are much worse than the typical child imagines them to be. I was trying to capture the dark, bloodthirsty, discord ensuing aspect of them, but I failed miserably. I'm the kind of person who can only write deep meaningful stuff, so another reason for this was to figure out how to add some action to my writing...this is going to sound so terribly cliche, but I can only write under no pressure. Meaning, if I were to upload something onto here, I would have to be completely and utterly obsessed over the subject. I would study it every day, think about all the time, stuff like that. You should've seen me when I first got into Beyblade...the show was seriously the only thing on my mind...I researched it...like who researches stuff about a show? Me apparently. This is the reason why writing horse related scenes makes me happy. Horses are always on my mind. The first thing I see when I walk into my room is like a bazillion horse posters-*cough* sorry. Anyway, my point...I believe I will be discontinuing this, because I am simply too under-informed about the subject at hand. I could research it, but...this just isn't my thing. Ask me to write something equine related, or a tragedy where someone is brutally murdered and the family is left there to mourn and you'd have it by the next hour, but this just...won't work for me. If something doesn't completely fit together like a perfect puzzle, I can't see the point in it. Logic is so very important to me, yet fiction is one of the best things ever(I have reason to believe that there is, in fact, logic in fictional things). =-= Okay I'm sorry, I over explained this, I'm pretty sure you get the point. I tend to over do it, because I'm scared of explaining it wrong, and then that will be even more on my plate and-I'm so sorry, I really need to stop rambling.

Now that you've read that whole disarray of run on sentences, I apologize for writing this, and for cutting it off so quickly. I didn't want to get farther, and stop it once you're all super into it. Not that you guys would be attracted to that horrible mess of words. I really regret this, I learned my lesson, and hopefully I'll never do it again. Next time I write something with more than one chapter, I'll make sure to have knowledge about the subject. My writing is better placed in dark fairy-tales, tragedies and horror. Again, I'm really sorry, but horses, school, art, and the book I'm currently working on are more important to me than this. I hope you can understand. I hate to do this I really do, and I hope that maybe I can come back to this, but I don't think that's gonna happen. I don't want to say it won't, but...knowing me...this will be a completely wasted effort. Please don't look forward to more chapters, because they are not coming. This is canceled. Discontinued.

I could apologize 10 million times, and it still wouldn't amount to how much regret I am feeling right now. I completely disregarded everything I go by. I make it clear to myself to think every decision through, thoroughly, before making it, and yet...something like this can slip through the holes, simply because I had gotten excited.

This is my fault, entirely. Sorry, again, guys.

See ya.

~Icellus signing out~

**'Rulers of the Sea' is discontinued. Please do not look forward to new chapters. They are not going to be uploaded.**


End file.
